Cherishing Life Before the Dead Returns
by callieann1996
Summary: Evalyn is a 17 year old teen who has struggled with life and growing up since day 1. She doesnt realize how much easier life could of been if she would of just cherished it until a top secret, hidden virus becomes un-dormant and infects everyone on earth causing the dead to come back to life. Read the story to learn more about this adventurous, scary book ;) Rated T for now..
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't help but sit in science class stuck in the misery of my own thoughts thinking of how terrible the world was. Everyone around me was laughing with there friends, flirting with guys, gossiping about the poorly dressed hoes at school, ect; and yet here I am sitting at my table alone with my head phones on being a loner. I don't usually mind being a loner, except for the fact that I wish I could be as happy and sexy as all the other boys and girls around me.

"Hey Evalyn, hows the project comin?" Asked my teacher

"Uh.. Fine." I replied in a annoyed manner.

"Are you sure you don't need any help? I don't see you working with any partners or friends? I feel bad seeing you work here all alone."

"Ya that's because im a lot smarter than half the class plus I really don't have the fucking patience to work with any of these preppy, stuck up bitches so stop treating me like im a damn cry baby I like to be alone. So can you please fuck off." I screeched.

The whole class turned to stare at the teacher and me. I didn't mean to be such a bitch, but I cant control my mood swings. I swear to god im bipolar or something. Im a bitch to everyone, including the few people I love. I never used to be like this until life turned sour years ago. Im not the goody-toshu I used to be. Sometimes, to much shit that go's on in your life changes you. Usually the people who have it hardest in life are supposed to be the strongest, happiest and smartest people in the end but I find that hard to believe. Then before I knew it, my self pity thoughts were interrupted and I was sent to the principles office to. Of course I didn't go. I just ended up walking off campus and going home. Of course, that would end up getting me in more in trouble later on, but none of that mattered anymore to me. Life was about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

It was sad. The thoughts I was thinking in my head were very sad. The long lists of ways to kill myself were sad. All the pills I had layed out on my desk was sad. God wanted this to happen though. He as allowed my fucked up head to make me like this, I am cursed. This is just the way I am. Im supposed to die tonight, because this life is not for me.

"WHAT THE HELL! Not again!" Yelled my mom from the living room.

"Evalyn come here this is important you need to see this!"

"What mom?" I said in a annoyed tone.

"There has been a major explosion in the science labatory head quarters in Washington D.C." Said my mom

"So? Why does that matter that's in D.C. not Atlanta."

" Evalyn Mira Cole! How naïve can you be? Do you realize how serious this is? The science head quarters keep serious diseases and viruses from hundreds of years ago to now locked up for research and safety. Don't ya know that by now? The news and president wants this information to remain top secret. Its extremely unsafe to go outside anywhere! There could be viruses and infections around. Were supposed to stay inside for everyone's safety. We must remain quarantined until we know more information on this. "What? So do we not have school tomorrow? What does this mean?!" I exclaimed.

"No one has school or work tomorrow. All the stores are closed! I told you this is very serious Evalyn."

"Wow, this world really is falling apart…" I murmured

"Ya you're telling me…" Said mom as she took another sip of her Malibu rum. "Mom…why are you still drinking! Your blood pressures way to high for this! Stop it!" I exclaimed. I took the drink away. "Hey! Im your mother don't treat me like this!" "Treat you like what mom? Im looking out for you. This is no way you treat your daughters. This is exactly why I want to move in with Dad this summer. At least he doesn't drink they way you do! If you die tonight from drinking so much, then fine! I hope your happy with that! At least you will die drunk!" I yelled. I stormed out of the room.

Once again, I debated taking the pills. I might as well enjoy my last days off since I dont have school. Plus this would be the worst time to hurt myself. There would be no one to morn me, no funeral, not hospital…at least that I know of right now. I heard police or swat teams..whoever they were, knocking from door to door with gas masks on warning people to stay inside.

Glock glock glock. I heard a knocking on my door. "What!?" I yelled.

"Evalyn…" Whimpered my sister Julia. "What?" "Im scared. Its to quiet outside and mommys drunk on the phone with Auntie T. She wont listen to me. Can I please sleep with you tonight." Julia asked sweetly. "Yea…Im kind of scared myself to." I said kindly. She may get on my nerves a lot, but I love her so much. Shes pretty much the only person ive got besides my Dad, cousin and Aunt. Ive got friends to, but not best friends. I never get along with people. I guess its because Im not normal. I wonder what god even put me on this planet for. I doubt there even is a god for the matter.

I woke up to a loud pounding on the door. It wouldn't stop. Why cant people leave us alone for just a few seconds. I walked up to the door to answer it. It was our neighbor Lucy. "Lucy…what are you.." "QUICK! Get your mom and sister and come to the city on 34th Avenue. Everyones meeting there!" Lucy said interrupting me. "Whaaat. Why? Arnt we supposed to stay inside?" I stuttered. "Darling no! The police are trying to warn as many people as possible to hurry down to town to meet up there. I don't know anything else. Hurry!" She exclaimed.

"What is it Evelan!?" Said Julia. She had followed right behind me. "Go pack some stuff up like food and blankets just incase were in town all night and ill try to get mom up!" I ordered. "Mom C'mon get up!" "Why are you in here waking me up!? What is it this time?" "MOM! We need to go meet at the town for an emergency! Teresa told me it was safe to be outside. We all have to go though!" "But the news said.." "I DON'T CARE WHAT THE NEWS SAID! ITS CHANGED! CMON MOM PLEASE GO!" I begged. "Fine but you better not be lying about this. I trust you missy,"

Mom, Julia, and I all got in the car. I drove. As we pulled out of the neighborhood into the main street, my mouth dropped in horror at what I saw. I don't know how I managed to still keep the car steady. I felt sick to my stomach. I felt the bile creepin up my stomach burning my throat. I had to swallow to hold it all in. Julia let out a shriek and started crying. "SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" Screamed mom! I really thought I was stuck in a nightmare. What I was seeing was something I had never seen before, or ever even imagined seeing. I must of killed myself over dosing last night, and got sent to hell. Yes. That's what im expirencing. Im in Hell right now and what im seeing is much to overwhelming for a human to handle.


End file.
